


The Start of Something

by aryawaterrs (Aryawaterrs)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryawaterrs/pseuds/aryawaterrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theon is a drunk and Gendry apparently likes record stores. Christmas Prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

They were only an hour into the night and Theon had already made several advances towards Arya. She was the fortunate one really - Sansa was getting it a lot worse than she was. But the man was such a slimy git that Arya could not help but cringe every time she saw him. She struggled to place a single good reason as to why Jon was friends with him.

It had been Sansa’s idea originally, to celebrate Christmas with just their friends while their mother and father were away. Arya was the only one still living at home at the time, which meant the Stark house was big enough to host as many guests as they liked. 

But things had not turned out as Arya had imagined. Theon was currently sat to the left of her, his hand slowly inching towards her knee. Arya slapped him away, but the man was clearly drunk already, and paying no attention to her. Jon was busy doing things that Arya would rather not think of with his girlfriend, Ygritte, and Sansa was busy fussing about the ‘presents.’

So that left Arya and Gendry staring absentmindedly at nothing in particular. The two of them had met each other through the record shop that Arya visited frequently, and they had quickly become close friends. And Jon liked Gendry well enough, although Arya never failed to miss the pointed looks that her brother shot him. It was natural, Arya told herself, Jon was her brother. Of course he’s going to be protective over Arya, especially if her best friend was a man, five years older than her. 

But nothing had ever happened between the two of them, and Arya told herself it was better that way. Gendry would never think of her like that anyway. 

Gendry caught Arya’s eye, and smirked at the way that Theon was now leaning closer and closer towards her. Arya gave him a helpless look and Gendry cleared his throat and spoke, “Theon, I’m sure I heard Sansa asking someone to help her with the presents.” 

Theon’s eyes lit up and he instantly pulled away from Arya. He stood up and ran towards Sansa, looking eager to help. Arya would feel pity for her sister if it wasn’t for the fact that she was relieved to get the drunken man away from her. Arya scooted closer towards Gendry, accidently brushing her shoulder against his. She ignored the way she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks, and looked down towards the floor. 

“Thanks, I thought he’d never leave,” She said, and Gendry laughed. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, as they had gotten used to over the years. Neither of them were particularly talkative, unless Gendry was teasing Arya, which always meant she would start to shout at him in some way or another.

“Where are your other brothers?” Gendry asked her all of a sudden, breaking the silence that had been settling down between them. 

“Robb’s working, and Bran and Rickon are both staying at their friends for the night,” She said, wondering what the reason was for Gendry’s sudden curiosity about her family. 

Gendry nodded, just as Sansa walked over to them, Theon trailing behind her, holding a mountain of presents in his arms. Arya and Gendry both laughed at the sight of the drunken man, while Sansa gave them a guilty look. It seemed as though she had taken advantage of the situation as best she could. 

“Where’s Jon and Ygritte?” Said Sansa, looking around for the two of them. 

Arya rolled her eyes and pulled herself off the floor, “Jon!” She shouted up the stairs, “Presents!” 

She walked back into the room and sat back in her place next to Gendry, closely followed by a harassed looking Jon, with Ygritte behind him. 

“Right,” Said Sansa as she handed out the presents to the right people. When she was finished, each of them was left with a small pile of presents. 

“I think this calls for drinks all round!” Said Theon, looking giddy at the prospect of receiving gifts from people. Gendry and Arya shared a look, knowing that they had both gotten similar gifts for the man, having no clue as to what to get him. 

“Be quiet Theon,” Said Sansa, giving him a harsh look. Arya said nothing. She knew how much thought her sister had put into tonight, and she didn’t fancy a lecture if she did anything wrong. Theon ignored her, and delved into his pile of presents without waiting for anybody’s say so. Arya just rolled her eyes at the man, who now looked perfectly content with his ‘’50% off at Ros’’ voucher. 

Ygritte went next, thanking each of them with a wide grin. Jon opened his, and after thanking each of them the same, he disappeared upstairs again with Ygritte. Sansa received a necklace from Arya, which she had pointed out to her in one of the reluctant shopping trips that Sansa had dragged Arya along to, and after Arya had finished opening hers, she left Gendry’s until last, strangely anxious to know what it was. 

Sansa’s eyes flitted between the two of them, a look of understanding crossing her face, so she left the room, dragging Theon along with her.

“Open it then,” Gendry’s voice was beside her, as she held the small present in her hands. She didn’t want to. She wanted to keep it a surprise for at least a little bit longer. 

“You open yours first,” She retorted, noticing that he had not opened the present from her either. Gendry grinned and pulled back the wrappings, revealing the record that he had always spoken about whenever they were in the music shop. Gendry took one look at her, his eyes lighting in excitement. Arya grinned, knowing he had wanted it for ages, but he had never been able to afford it. Gendry stood up, and put the record on. The music began playing just as he sat back down next to Arya. His eyes met hers and he grinned, “I’ll just take it back if you don’t-” 

“Okay, okay,” Said Arya hurriedly, although she knew Gendry was only joking. 

She began to pull away the wrapping paper slowly, and Gendry began to talk, rushing to get the words out while she opened it. His voice sounded almost nervous, “I know it’s not much, but I wanted to get you something you would like and I know you were looking for the place for ages and-” 

Arya nudged him on the shoulder to stop him from talking. She pulled away the last of the wrapping paper faster now, eager to know what it was. And finally, she held a map in her hands. But not just any map. Gendry had circled a building on it, and written directions beside it. She knew what it was instantly. 

Arya caught Gendry’s eye and noticed he was looking at her anxiously, “The fencing studio,” She said, not bothering to keep the smile that was growing on her face. 

Gendry nodded. The two of them had spent hours looking for one in the area when Arya had expressed an interest in it. But after she had given up downheartedly, Gendry must have carried on searching for it. 

“I’ve been in,” He continued, “And there’s a man there who agrees he’ll give you lessons. I know it’s not much, I just wanted to give you something that I knew you wanted-“

He was cut off as Arya threw her arms around his shoulders. Gendry hugged her back, and when Arya pulled away he was smiling stupidly. 

“Thank you,” She said, and then without another thought, Arya leant forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She felt her face flame with embarrassment, so she cleared her throat and stood up. She walked out the room, whilst leaving Gendry to stare after her, the feelings of bemusement washing over him for the first time.


End file.
